This invention relates to watch cases, and more particularly to a fluid-tight watch case of the type intended to contain a watch movement and a dial fixed to the movement, comprising a back including a peripheral wall, a bezel surrounding this wall, being removably attached thereto and including a holding element intended to keep the dial and the movement in place, a glass made of mineral material supported by the bezel, and an annular gasket compressed between the bezel and the peripheral wall of the back.
The current tendency to make increasingly thinner fluid-tight watches entails the production of watch cases made up of simplified components, which can easily be secured to one another, and provided with means for ensuring fluid-tightness and fastening means which are both as compact as possible.
In general, such watch cases may be round or non-round, and the glasses utilized are plane and made of a transparent mineral material such as mineral glass, or of a stone such as sapphire. Great care must be taken in fixing the glass to the bezel; and in most cases, in order to ensure fluid-tightness, a flat gasket is inserted between the periphery of the glass and the walls of the annular groove, called the snap, provided in the bezel for receiving the glass.